


The Rock And The Gem

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: An rp Of Pokemon I’m currently doing with a friend of mine





	1. Chapter 1

Hey is it possible you can start this time?sure

 

The boat the couple was riding on was terribly expensive but for steven stone it was nothing. He wanted to celebrate this young woman's victory over him in style. 

"We're taking the slow route to Sootopolis so get comfy" he said smiling at her.

Clara nodded and she smiled enjoying the beautiful scenery and the pokemon that were all around them in the sky and in the water.

Steven was next to her with her favorite beverage in a glass ,offering it to her while he drank the same. 

"So uh,I've never actually dated before. I mean I've seen the movies and read books but other than finding rare stones nothing else has my interest...except for you now Clara"

Clara did not know what to say to that. It was evident from her whole face being beet red that she was flattered.  
"W-well Mr. Stone I-I do not think I am anything special," she said to him stuttering nervously.

He smiled at her bemused,"You who kicked my butt from littleroot to evergrande in that match? Special? You're nothing but special. I felt it since we met in that cave the first time,remember?"

Clara blushed again accepting the glass and drank some then looked away from him embarrassed and flustered but she felt warm inside though and nodded to him.

"So what are your plans now that you're the champion? I'm curious" he said inching even closer to her,their skin now touching as steven was dressed casually in black t-shirt and jeans.

"W-well I really do not know. I was gonna go probably to the johto region or the sinnoh region next to discover and befriend lots more new pokemon!" Clara said happily exclaiming it. 

"Sinnoh eh? Thats where i was headed too,the underground over there is full of undiscovered gems and rocks...i could always,ah,arrange to travel with a companion...a very special companion" it was his time to blush now.

Clara made a bold daring move just then. She put her hand on top of his and she kissed him on his hot lips just to shut him up but also because she liked him too.

His eyes widened in shock but then he groaned into her kiss,slipping his hands around her waist he pulled her close and let her feel what she was doing to him down below.(omg so many rock puns XD must resist!) Lol yeah XD

Clara gasped when her hands were now near his crotch area and she felt a rock hard bulge through his jeans. She started to moan and feeling hot and bothered now all of a sudden.

He pulled away blinking,"We aren't moving too fast right? I dont want you to regret anything with an old guy like me"

But Clara blushed smiling warmly at him and shook her head no.  
"You are not old Steven you are just perfect!"

"O-ok" He resumed kissing her,this time slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Clara began to mewl into the kiss and let him dominate her wet cavern while she gripped and rubbed at his bulge through his pants.

Feeling more confident he reached into her pants and slid his fingers onto her clit,rubbing gently and then rapidly to keep her edged.

"Ahh! Steven ahh please!!" Clara whimpered softly against his mouth as she shuddered and twitched lustfully.

He moved onto her neck and kissed and sucked it hungrily leaving a trail of hickies as his fingers descended inside of her second mouth. His thrusts started erratic but then formed a pattern,"I want you to cum for me Clara~" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Clara nodded and with one more moan she loaded and filled his fingers inside of her with her hot cum and she screamed out his name panting her cheeks flushed.

He released a breath he'd been holding and hugged her softly. Withdrawing from her bottoms he took off his shirt revealing a very sexy 6 pack abs.

Clara at this point could not stop staring at him and pretty soon her nose was spurting out blood because she had a nosebleed.

He chuckled,"like what you see? You can see it anytime you want as my girlfriend" he was too cute biting his bottom lip to seal the deal.

Clara at this point just could not say anything more other than she nodded and she began taking off her shirt revealing she wore no bra underneath and took her bottoms off too now sitting down in his lap.

"Is it too cheesy to say i've never been so rock hard in my life?" He unbuttoned his jeans and freed his cock sliding it against her pussy lips teasingly.

"Also...i don't really have any protection so if you want me to pull out just say so,otherwise-" He lifted her hips with his thighs and pushed his length all the way inside of her,all 9 inches of his steel.

Clara shook her head no and she moaned softly and then gasped. She felt pain at first and she started to whimper in pain as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Its ok,im pretty sure it gets better." He kissed her forehead and began thrusting inside of her,pulling all the way out and then back inside.

Clara felt her inner walls slackened and retracted from his penis as she felt pleasure wash over her and she moaned urging him on.

Steven gripped her hips tightly and went a little faster as his angle changed to reach her g-spot over and over again.

Clara arched her back and gripped onto his shoulders raking her nails down them as she felt turned on so badly.

He grunted and groaned becoming more animalistic with each thrust lifting clara off of the chair they were on only to have her slam back down onto his throbbing member.

Clara shuddered and shivered in delight as she bounced up and down on him moaning and groaning softly. She loved him so much.

He stopped and threw his head back in pleasure as he filled her with several shots of his thick warm cum.

Clara then whimpered and she shivered as she rubbed his six pack abs and muscular chest over in circles.

Blushing he held her close,"sorry,i guess i came too quickly."

Clara shook her head no and pretty soon came and climaxed right after him.

He kissed her forehead,"i l…"he stopped embarassed.

“I love you so much Steven!” Clara professed and she confessed.

"Oh...i love you too Clara" he said happily.

Clara moaned as she still felt him inside her. She hugged him tightly.

He quickly grew hard again with her insides squeezing the life back into him. He palmed her asscheeks and started bouncing her on his dick again.

Clara elicited a squeak for him as she gripped onto his shoulders again eager for round two.

Steve growled and suddenly stood up lifting clara by her thighs and slamming his hips into her savagely mid-air.

Clara could not help but moan out again as she was filled her whole body with ecstasy. She mewled eventually too.

He bit into her shoulder lightly but enough to leave a mark on her skin,marking her as his.

"Ahh Steven please! Do not forget my breasts as well!" Clara whimpered out as blood dripped down from the wound.

Aye aye captain" he said moving his head down to her breast fondling it and suckling her nipple.

Clara held onto his head bringing his head even closer to her chest as she groaned out in lust.

His tongue flicked her nipple and then he gently chewed on it.

Clara arched her head back in burning desire as she screamed out his name.

He didnt stop there either going from one nipple to the other while he pumped her pussy again and again.

Clara moaned out his name one last time as she for round two orgasmed the third time for him that day.

He followed suit and filled her already dripping snatch with another hot load.

Clara panted and breathed heavily her body dripping and covered in sweat. She nuzzled him. Btw what does snatch mean? (...pussy)

"Well that was for the history books,best first times ever" he said cheekily grinning at her.

Clara nodded blushing a light shade of salmon pink and embraced him warmly and lovingly.

"Are you hungry? I've got a personal chef from Kalos that's just divine."

Clara moaned and nodded as she felt him still inside her.

"Comfy with me still inside you? I do have an actual big bedroom on the ship and we can snuggle and sleep together properly."

Clara whimpered and nodded as she laid against his chest still on his lap.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style,still both stark naked,inside to his grand bedroom that he spoke of. Inside there was a bed big enough for a snorlax couple let alone the two of them and a nice master bathroom attached with a jacuzzi bathtub.

You never wrote he pulled out of her (because he hasnt XD. Oh ok gotcha

Clara mewled again and she held on tightly to him and breathed in his intoxicating scent as she gazed up deeply into his eyes lovingly. 

He kissed her lips gently and laid her on the bed finally freeing his manhood from and leaving a small cups worth of their mixed love juices hit the floor.

Clara was not really hungry at the moment but she grew so exhausted and tired she fell asleep in his arms on his bed after kissing him back.

She could hear him laugh a little and hold her tight,when she woke up it was to the smell of a full breakfast worthy of a king and his family. 

"Sorry greta went a little overboard with all the food." Beside the bed were trays filled with food like scrambled eggs ,bacon,pancakes even food from other countries that were a little mote obscure but it all smelled divine.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara woke up to smell and see all of the luxurious delicious food and her mouth watered and drooled a little bit. Her stomach was growling and not really caring she was still naked she started to gobble down all of the food and pretty soon there was nothing left at all.

Steven had let out his metagross on the ship and its heavy footsteps could be heard above them."I really do need to teach him how to be lighter on his feet" he said with a chuckle.

Clara was still sitting down on his giant bed and covered herself up with the covers. She sighed and she nuzzled the sheets. They smelled just like him.

He called out for her,"Clara,you getting up anytime soon? This view is amazing honey come look" he was on the deck of the ship now.

Clara did not have an extra pair of clothes so she walked out on the deck naked wrapped in his blankets.

He turned to see her,"although this view is much more enticing" he said with a smile eyeing her body. "Come here,i want to hold you."

Clara nodded blushing as she walked over to Steven and she gazed up deeply into his beautiful deep gray eyes.

"Mm i could get used to this ,what about you?" He asked,playfully tickling her sides.

Clara did not laugh though. Instead she just smiled at him telling him she was not ticklish.

He pouted,"ah well,at least i tried. Anyway since we're almost at sinnoh and planning on travelling together anyway were you planning on starting your adventure with a new starter pokemon?"

Clara thought for a second and shook her head no. She did not wanna tell him she already traveled through sinnoh.  
"I would like to keep my current team of pokemon if that is ok?"

"Thats fine by me. I was going to take a baby beldum and work with it for this journey. Theres nothing like growing with a team,its like a family ya know?"

"I understand the feeling Steven. All my pokemon are like family to me," Clara said sighing contently and snuggled against him.

"Speaking of family...how do you feel about kids someday?"

“I would love to have a family and kids of my own someday why Steven?”

"Well..ill tell you when we get to hearthome ok?"

Clara nodded and continued to smile lovingly and happily up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another few hours but they finally docked at snowpoint city. Waiting for them was the snowpoint city gym leader and old friend of stevens,Candice.

Clara was exiting the ship with Steven and held hands with him and was slightly intimidated and jealous by Candice since Steven was hers and hers only. She faked a smile at her saying hello.

Candice was oblivious to Claras feelings and waved at them both,"Heeyyy! Welcome to snowpoint! Its about time you came back here Stevie. And look,you brought your girlfriend~". To which steven blushed red.

Clara was now smiling genuinely and for real this time nodding her head yes at Candice.  
“Yes that’s right. I’m his girlfriend. The name’s Clara,” she said holding out her hand for her to shake.

Candice shakes it,"Candice,charmed. Though maylene on the other hand is gunna raise hell when she finds out you're here." "Lets not be hasty...she doesnt know im here right?" Candice looked at her shoe,"i may have sent her a message via poketch a few minutes ago." "Oh arceus"

Clara had no idea what was going on. She sighed and sweatdropped anime style and tried to keep it cool.  
“I see you have a lot of girls that are your friends here Steven,” she said to him turning to look at him her eye twitching.

Candice grinned,"Dont worry. Maylene and...what was her name,the one with green hair and a blissey...god i can't remember. Those are the only two Hes actually dated. Everyone else is too high strung or too friendly."

Clara was just in shock. Just exactly how many girls had Steven dated before her? What if she was just another one or girl to play with for awhile then he just dumps her like trash? She started to inwardly panic.  
“I-I’m gonna go for a walk. See you guys later,” she muttered walking away.

Steven looked like he was going to say something but then let her go before turning to candice. "You just had to say something didnt you?" "Whoops...well the snowballs already hit the ground now right?" He facepalmed.

Clara sighed sadly and stopped staring at a snow covered pine tree as tears slowly dropped down her cheeks. So he was just a player she thought inside her mind.

"LOOKOUT!" Yelled the voice of a skier incoming down a snowbank very fast headed her way.

But Clara was too late and didn’t react in time. She was just still depressed not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Metagross use psychic!" The skier was lifted up mid slide ,before he could crash into her. "Clara what in the world,you could have been killed!" Cried a worried Steven as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

But Clara didn’t say anything. She just looked down at the ground as more tears slipped down her cheeks and she tried to shrug him off to no avail.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed."What Candice says bothered you right? Don't worry about it. Those girls are in the past of their own choice not mine."

Now Clara looked up at him.  
“S-so I’m not just a one night stand or just a girl to you that you can play with for a bit and then when you get bored of me you’ll just dump me like trash?” She sobbed.

"Of course not beautiful. You're my Clara. Thats all there is to it. I love you and i intend to keep you as long as you can stand me." He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her tears away.

Clara now just cried tears of happiness as more tears fell down and she smiled up at him and giggled wiping the rest away. She was such a crybaby.

"Can we go inside now before we freeze to death?"

Clara nodded smiling up at him blushing and hugged him tightly then lead him away to the Pokémon center.

"Alright ,strip little lady" he said once they got into their own room and locked the door.

“W-Wait wh-what? St-strip? Y-you want me to be naked in front of y-you?” Clara’s cheeks were flushed red as she stuttered nervously.

"Its nothing on you i haven't seen before beautiful.no need to be bashful now." He said with a grin before starting to strip himself. His chiseled body came into view,showing off each and every muscle.

Clara by this point was eyecandying him and couldn’t stop gazing at him up and down she started to get a nosebleed and eventually passed out from too much stimulation.

Steven chuckled and carried her to the bed then proceeded to strip her anyway. He pulled them both under the covers for warmth.

Eventually Clara woke up and she fluttered her eyes open and she eeped when she realized she was naked underneath covers right next to a naked Steven. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"Finally up baby? Missed you. We gotta work on your endurance if just seeing me naked tuckers you out" he chuckled at her expense and ran his fingers across her thighs.

When Clara started to nod as an answer to his statement right along with that she let out a moan and then a whimper for him.

"Hm,here?" He reached deeper ,slipping two fingers inside of her pussy. "Or here?" He started rubbing her clit gently.

“Ah Steven please! Ev-everywhere! I am sensitive everywhere!” Clara mewled blurting that out.

He smiled and nibbled on her neck,"Thats so cute,i wanna make you melt babe" His fingers sped up while his other hand started teasing her breasts.

“Ahh oh arceus!” Clara shouted out as she felt her first wave of an orgasm come out and milk his fingers while she then let out another whimper.

"Isn't it good Clara,i can do so much more to your body. Lets ruin the sheets" He pulled his fingers away and lowered himself in between her thighs,licking and kissing them,teasing her relentlessly.

“Ugh! Fuck Steven! I love you so much!” Clara screamed as she opened her legs wider for him until she became numb and she arched her back.

Only then did he start to suck her clit hard then soft and hard again. His fingers went back inside of her much faster and deeper than before. He would stop if she got too close to an orgasm though.

But Clara tried to build up her endurance and stamina for a little while longer she didn’t milk his fingers yet again but scratched his shoulders moaning wantonly.

"Such a lewd trainer. Had i known you were like this i would have asked you out before the battle. Either way we both won eh?" He was muffled between her thighs but kept it up until finally he was ready to push her over the brink.

Clara nodded at that. She was now at her breaking point again.  
“STEVEN!!!” She screamed and finally climaxed her second orgasm all over him until she was a panting mess.

He came up for air and noticed how much of her juices covered the bed. "Now look what you've done. I said ruin not supersoak the mattress. '" he laughed regardless.

Clara just giggled right back at him and gazed up deeply into his beautiful light blue eyes. She stroked his cheek leaning up to kiss his lips hard and roughly.

"Mm well hello to you too. You've got nothing to worry about baby. I'm all yours got it?"

Clara now separated from his lips but pressed her forehead against his sighing in relief and nodded beaming and grinning up at him.

"Lets see. Wanna go shopping?"

Clara eagerly and happily nodded again and was getting up and changing back into her clothes and put her coat mittens and hat back on too.

They went to a few stores and he gave her no spending limit credit cards to use. Of course being the champion,she had her own money too.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara was wide eyed. She looked all around and she was in wonder and in awe. She wanted to get more clothes for herself.

Steven suggested after they get her some new clothes that they look in the lingerie section. 

"B-but Steven! I do not wear bras!" Clara mentioned and whined to him.

"But you do wear panties don't you?" He asked eyeing her crotch.

Clara blushed beet red and she nodded and walked to the clothes section.

He picks out a grey colored dress. "How this one for you? I've never seen you in grey though."

"It is great Steven! I would love to get it!" Clara smiled and said happily to him gonna go try it on.

He peeks over the door to see her change for a second,not caring if he gets caught.

Clara noticed Steven looking at her over the door and she blushed and eeped before putting the dress on her.


End file.
